Les anecdotes de la famille Loud
by Asuka Al Sorna
Summary: Il y a bien des anecdotes à raconter sur la famille Loud. Après tout, avec onze enfants, comment une journée pourrait-elle se passer sans qu'il ne finisse par y avoir milles et une histoires farfelues qui mériteraient bien d'êtres contées ? Drabbles.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai découvert la série _Bienvenue chez les Loud_ (même si j'en avais entendu parler bien avant) et depuis que j'ai commencé à la regarder, je ne peux plus m'en passer. J'en ai donc fait des drabbles parce que j'ai eu une multitudes d'idées en tête mais pas assez de motivation pour en faire de réels One-Shot. De plus, j'ai une tendresse toute particulière pour les drabbles, donc je fais une pierre deux coups.**

**J'ajoute par ailleurs que je ne possède pas _Bienvenue chez les Loud_ (pour le disclaimer) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Les anecdotes de la famille Loud**

**1\. Une famille de… combien d'enfants ?**

Le métier de facteur n'était pas le plus fastidieux qu'il soit. C'était ce que se disait le jeune facteur qui se dirigeait chez les Loud, avec bien des colis à remettre.

— J'vais vous ouvrir, m'sieur !

Une blondinette à casquette lui ouvrit la porte. Il la remercia et entra, avant de sursauter en voyant la même fille, vêtue d'une robe rose et hurler de manière bien agressive pour une enfant :

— PAPA ! MAMAN ! LE FACTEUR EST LÀ !

— LE FACTEUR ?

Le pauvre homme crut à un tremblement de terre en entendant un capharnaüm venir de l'étage. Puis neuf personnes – même un bébé ! – descendirent précipitamment les escaliers, venant vers lui

— Chouette, je vais enfin avoir ma nouvelle BD !

— Et mon maillot pour la prochaine compétition !

— Ah, enfin du matériel scientifique neuf ! J'en avais justement besoin pour faire une comparaison d'ADN…

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus avant de jeter les colis par terre et de se précipiter hors de la maison. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi ses collègues préféraient démissionner que de se rendre chez les Loud…

.

**2\. Les parties de cache-cache.**

Il était difficile de trouver des occupations pour onze enfants, surtout quand ils devaient jouer ensembles, à la demande farfelue de leurs parents, pour qu'ils « évitent de se disputer ».

Un jeu d'intérieur parvenait à satisfaire tout le monde : cache-cache. Malgré le fait que onze personnes – bon, dix sans compter Lily, un peu trop jeune pour jouer – paraissaient difficile à cacher dans une maison, ce jeu fonctionnait à merveille pour les Loud.

Cela les occupait longtemps, au point qu'à la fin de la partie tous s'écroulaient de fatigue.

Du moins, ils pensaient que la partie était finie…

Quelque part dans les conduits d'aérations, une petite fille aux allures gothiques, soupira.

— Ils m'ont encore oublié…

La prochaine fois, Lucy serait celle qui cherche parce que même en rappelant à ses sœurs et son frère qu'elle participait à leur jeu, ils finissaient par l'oublier… surtout lors des parties de cache-cache.

.

**3\. Un quartier problématique.**

Royal Woods était un coin relativement paisible où les pompiers ne se rendaient que très rarement. En fait, en dehors d'une certaine famille, les soldats du feu n'auraient presque pas à mettre les pieds là-bas.

Alors qu'une maison était en train de prendre feu, un pompier s'approcha du propriétaire.

— Bonjour, monsieur Loud. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois ? De l'argenterie dans le micro-onde ?

— Non, c'est ma fille Lisa… Elle voulait faire une expérience sur je-ne-sais-quoi et…

Monsieur Lynn Sr. Loud se tut brusquement et reprit :

— Euh… oubliez ce que j'ai dis. Je ne veux pas vraiment avoir de problèmes avec la police à cause des expériences scientifiques folles de ma fille. Après tout, je n'ai aucune idée de si elles sont légales ou non.

Le pompier le dévisagea, puis haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas assez payé pour s'incruster dans les problèmes de la famille Loud. Personne ne serait jamais assez payé pour ça, personne.

.

**4\. Une amie à la maison.**

Carol Pingrey enviait Lori Loud. Cela s'était beaucoup arrangé depuis qu'elles s'étaient remises à se fréquenter mais elle continuait de lui envier sa grande famille.

Alors quand Lori l'invita chez elle, Carol sauta sur l'occasion. Au départ, elles devaient se voir chez les Loud pour passer du bon temps et apprendre à mieux se connaître.

Sans qu'elles ne sachent comment, elles se retrouvèrent à aider Lincoln à arrêter une expérience de Lisa concernant Lola qui avait mal tourné et ayant séparé la fillette en deux personnes distinctes aux personnalités opposées.

Lorsqu'elle s'affala sur le canapé du salon une fois tout revenu à la normal, Carol ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était pas de tout repos une famille avec onze enfants, mais elle comprenait pourquoi son amie n'échangerait ses sœurs et son frère pour rien au monde.

Elle se promit de revenir plus souvent chez les Loud.

.

**5\. Les murs porteurs.**

Cela n'était un secret pour personne que Leni se cognait fréquemment contre les murs – et cela n'était pas forcément de la faute de son téléphone portable puisqu'elle se cognait même en regardant devant elle…

Lana eut une solution pour remédier à cela : aménager les murs, de sorte à ce qu'ils aient la forme de Leni et puissent donc la laisser passer. M. et Mme Loud laissèrent passer cette fantaisie – ils feraient reconstruire le mur plus tard, discrètement.

Puis, M. et Mme Loud remarquèrent un détail assez troublant : un trou juste à côté de la porte d'entrer.

— Euh… Ce n'est pas un mur porteur par hasard ? s'inquiéta Lynn Sr. Loud.

Ils furent donc d'accord sur deux point : il fallait vraiment apprendre à Leni à utiliser les portes, à Lana d'arrêter de détruire les murs et, plus urgent, vite passer un coup de fil pour éviter que la maison ne s'effondre.

.

**6\. Le joueur pro.**

— Lincoln ! On a un gros problème !

Lincoln ne pouvait pas dire que cela l'étonnait de voir Clyde sur le pas de la porte, paniqué comme jamais. Ils avaient souvent d'importants problèmes existentiels auxquels il fallait remédier au plus vite – comme des enquêtes à résoudre, des BD à acheter, etc.

Il s'imaginait déjà milles et un scénarios quand il remarqua la manette dans les mains de son meilleur ami. Il lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

— Laisse-moi deviner… un joueur t'a défié à _Mega Baston de Poissons VII_ et gagne à chaque fois ?

— Oui ! s'exclama Clyde, avant de cligner des yeux. Attends… comment tu sais ça ?

— Leni confond les téléphones portable avec les manettes de jeux-vidéos. Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, ils pourraient faire de Leni une joueuse pro ?

— Allô ? Allô ? Mais pourquoi ça sonne pas ? s'inquiéta la concernée en passant, la manette collée à l'oreille.

Après réflexion, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée…

.

**7\. Silence étrange.**

De temps à autre, Myrtle, que les Loud appelaient désormais Mamounette, venait prendre des nouvelles de ses petits-enfants chéris.

— Luna se prépare pour un concert ? s'étonna Myrtle. Pourtant je n'entends rien.

Lynn Sr. sourit et lui proposa de voir par elle-même. Il la conduit donc à l'étage, devant la chambre de Luna et Luan, et l'ouvrit. Le silence fut aussitôt remplacé par un capharnaüm de musique rock qui manqua de les propulser, lui et Myrtle, dans les escaliers.

Heureusement, il parvint à refermer la porte à temps et le bruit s'estompa.

Lynn Sr. se redressa et sourit :

— Disons que pour notre santé mentale à tous, nous avons insonorité la chambre de Luna et Luan. Bon, c'est une fabrication maison donc ça ne tient pas forcément très longtemps mais on l'utilise en cas d'urgence, comme quand Luna se prépare pour un concert.

.

**8\. Soixante-quatre personnes.**

Quand M. et Mme Loud quittèrent le centre commercial et virent une véritable foule quitter le hall de leur maison, ils crurent s'être trompés de demeure. Puis ils remarquèrent Leni sortir, avant d'être rappelée par Lori. Les derniers invités partaient quand ils purent enfin entrer chez eux.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi y-a-t-il soixante quatre enfants qui viennent de sortir ?

Tandis que Lynn Sr. s'étonnait que sa femme ait pu si bien compter tous ces gens qui sortaient de chez eux et que l'agent de police s'adressait à eux, Rita s'interrogea sur ces soixante quatre « invités ».

Non seulement elle était certaine de ne jamais en avoir rencontrer les neuf dixièmes mais en plus leurs enfants non plus. À sa connaissance, ni Lincoln ou Lisa n'avaient autant d'amis…

Il faudrait qu'elle vérifie que rien n'ait subitement disparu de chez eux, et s'inquiéter que des enfants de quatre ans soient laissés chez des inconnus sans que cela ne semble déranger leurs parents.

.

**9\. Une berceuse très efficace.**

Il arrivait parfois que Lily se réveille en pleine nuit. Évidemment, chez un bébé cela n'avait rien de surprenant.

Cependant, dans un foyer de onze enfants où on pouvait imaginer que Lola passait une énième nuit dans la chambre des parents en prétextant un cauchemar et Lana blottie avec Lori, il fallait agir au plus vite pour empêcher le bambin de réveiller toute la maison.

Cela tombait bien : Lisa avait trouvé la méthode idéale.

Elle attrapait un manuel et commençait à parler à sa petite sœur de ses nombreuses connaissances que ses autres sœurs et frère refusaient d'entendre. Que Lily l'écoute ou non, le résultat était le même : elle se rendormait.

Lisa se permettait d'espérer qu'avec de la chance – beaucoup de chance – la benjamine de la famille Loud serait plus tard influencée par ces leçons nocturnes improvisées.

.

**10\. Des sœurs envahissantes.**

Lincoln était heureux. Il passait du temps dehors avec Ronnie Anne et ce sans le moindre signe de ses sœurs dans les parages. Enfin un peu de tranquillité, loin d'elles et de leur curiosité maladive !

Du moins, il le crut jusqu'à ce que Ronnie Anne lui demande :

— Euh… Lincoln ? On peut savoir pourquoi tes sœurs n'arrêtent pas de nous suivre ?

— Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, incrédule. Elles sont là ?

— Hé bien, oui… Tu sais, Lincoln, c'est difficile pour dix sœurs de se cacher dans un même buisson. Même si je leur reconnais un certain talent pour arriver à se faire discrètes alors qu'elles se déplacent en groupe.

— Merci ! dit une voix derrière le buisson en question.

— Leni, chut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

Lincoln soupira. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas avoir un moment sans qu'elles se mêlent de ses affaires !

**.**

**11\. Surveillée.**

Qui a dit que seul Lincoln avait le _plaisir_ d'être harceler par ses sœurs lors de ses « soi-disant » rendez-vous romantiques avec Ronnie Anne ? Luna se rendit compte que cette sale manie concernait plus que leur jeune frère quand elle tentait, tant bien que mal, d'écrire une lettre à Sam.

Elle se rendit dans le salon, vide au départ mais étrangement rempli par ses sœurs et son frère quand elle s'apprêtait à écrire. Quand elle tenta de les fuir en se rendant dans la cuisine ou sa chambre, le résultat fut le même.

Elle comprenait enfin pour cela agaçait tant Lincoln. Non pas qu'elle allait arrêter de le taquiner à se sujet avec les autres : son petit frère était bien trop mignon quand il était amoureux et gêné pour laisser passer ça !

Par contre, elle apprécierait vraiment d'avoir un peu d'intimité pour écrire sa déclaration d'amour à Sam…

.

**12\. Mauvaise colocataire.**

Luna se sentait épuisée quand elle entra dans sa chambre, celle-ci plongée dans la pénombre. Sans rien dire, elle grimpa sur son lit et s'allongea. Elle soupira, ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à s'endormir quand elle entendit une voix guillerette lui dire :

— Salut, Lori ! Tu es de retour ? Je croyais que tu passais ta soirée avec Bobo ?

La rockeuse fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux.

— Leni ?

— Oui, Lori ? Oh, c'est drôle, tu as la même voix que Luna !

— C'est parce que _je suis Luna_. Tu t'es encore trompée de chambre.

D'ailleurs, si Leni était là… où se trouvait Luan ?

.

**13\. De mal en pis.**

Les Loud savaient que Luan possédait un côté sombre. C'était celui-ci qu'ils avaient le plaisir de voir lors du 1er Avril, le seul jour de l'année où les blagues de la farceuse devenaient insupportables et effroyables.

Bien sûr, ils n'en avaient jamais fait mention avec la concernée. Déjà parce que cela ne fonctionnait pas : malgré leurs supplications Luan n'adoucissait jamais ses blagues le 1er Avril mais en plus, avec le temps, elle prendrait elle-même conscience des limites qu'il ne fallait pas franchir avec autrui.

Par contre, quand ils commencèrent à l'entendre éclater d'un rire maléfique lors d'une nuit pluvieuse, alors qu'un éclair frappait et que les corbeaux croassaient, ils se dirent qu'ils devaient peut-être commencer à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

.

**14\. Menaces.**

Lori était l'amour de sa vie, cela ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux de Bobby. Comme ils adoraient passer beaucoup de temps l'un avec l'autre, il avait fini par faire la rencontre de toute la famille Loud.

Au fil du temps, il commençait à connaître toutes les sœurs et le frère de sa bien aimée et aimait croire qu'ils s'entendaient bien et qu'ils savaient combien Lori comptait pour lui.

Il en fut moins certain le jour où il vit Lucy creuser une tombe et qu'il lui demanda à quoi celle-ci servait.

— Je m'entraîne à creuser ta tombe à la taille parfaite si un jour tu venais à rompre avec Lori et qu'on décidait tous de te le faire payer. Ne t'en fais pas, ce serait un bel enterrement.

— Q-Quoi ?

Le fait que la petite fille gothique lui dise cela en souriant ne le rassurait guère.

.

**15\. Le bon mensonge.**

Cette expérience était un échec. Lisa s'en rendait bien compte et, à son grand étonnement, était heureuse de la destruction de sa propre invention anti-mensonge par sa famille.

En plus de l'aspect social de ce foyer ruiné, cette dernière création représentait un problème majeur pour son auteure : si Lisa aussi devait dire la vérité, ses expériences secrètes faites sur sa famille et à l'insu de cette-ci seraient dévoilées au grand jour, et c'était bien là le plus grave à ses yeux.

Il y avait quelques caméras dissimulées dans les recoins de cette maison qui, au nom de la science, ne devaient pas être découvertes…

.

**16\. Le syndrome Let it go.**

Ce jour là, le programme télévision était destinée à Lily et les Loud vaquaient à leur occupation dans le salon sans se préoccuper du film, jusqu'à ce qu'une chanson se fasse entendre. Lola, jusque là ennuyée, sourit à pleines dents et chanta en coeur avec Lily :

— LET IT GO ! LET IT GO ! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANY…

CLAC !

La famille Loud fut ébahie de la vitesse à laquelle Luna bondit hors du canapé et se précipita hors de la maison, les mains sur les oreilles.

— On peut savoir pourquoi elle réagit comment ça ? J'espère que c'est pas parce que je me suis mise à chanter car JE CHANTE TRÈS BIEN !

— Non, t'en fais pas, Lola, ce n'est pas toi le problème.

Luna aimait la musique. Elle pourrait écouter des morceaux de rock jusqu'à ce que ses tympans n'entendent plus rien. Il y avait cependant certaines limites qu'il ne fallait pas franchir.

.

**17\. Paranoïa exagérée.**

Les Loud mangeaient leur petit-déjeuner quand on remarqua l'absence de Luan à table.

— Peut-être qu'elle prépare le 1er Avril ? s'inquiéta Rita, avant de prendre une mine apeurée. Et… Et si nous étions le 1er Avril ? OH NON ! NOUS NE SOMMES PAS PRÊTS POUR ÇA!

— Je vous signale que…

— Il faut qu'on se réfugie quelque part au plus vite ! intervenu Lynn Sr. Allez, les enfants ! PLAN D'ÉVACUATION !

En une fraction de secondes, les Loud délaissèrent leur petit-déjeuner pour se préparer à l'apocalypse. Seule Lisa resta à sa place.

Le génie arrangea ses lunettes et conclu :

— Nous ne sommes qu'en novembre…

Tout le monde était traumatisé par les poissons d'Avril de Luan, remarqua-t-elle. Peut-être même que cela pourrait devenir un sujet de test pour déceler de nouvelles formes de SSPT.

— Désolée pour le retard, tout le monde ! Je cherchais mes claquettes et j'avais oublié où je les avais rangées. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver chaussure à mon pied. Ha, ha ! Pigé ?

Lisa soupira. Malheureusement oui, elle avait compris la blague.

.

**18\. Psychologie improvisée.**

Une énième dispute s'était déclenchée dans le couloir des chambres de la famille Loud, à une heure abominablement matinale. Lisa se dit donc qu'il fallait régler ce problème de manière radicale. Elle interrompit la dispute entre Lori et Leni grâce à un klaxon d'air puis entraîna sa deuxième sœur aînée dans sa chambre, sous les regards médusés de tous.

Quand Leni ressortit de la chambre de Lisa, ce fut avec un sourire, comme si sa dispute avec Lori n'avait jamais eu lieu. Lisa demanda ensuite à celle-ci d'entrer dans sa chambre. Le reste de la famille Loud ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Lisa, assise sur son fauteuil à roulette, tenait un stylo et un papier dans la main et regardait Lori, allongée sur son lit trop petit pour elle.

— Allez, dis-moi tout sur ce qui te pèse sur l'organe musculaire creux qui assure la circulation sanguinaire – communément appelé coeur – et nous trouverons un moyen d'y remédier pour que tu n'aies plus de différents avec Leni au temps du matin, _matutinum_ en latin.

Tiens, il semblerait que Lisa ait repris son rôle de psychologue.

.

**19\. La fée de la bricole.**

Lola aimait beaucoup ses peluches avec lesquelles elle prenait le thé. Malheureusement, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un problème. Une tasse de thé chaud renversée, une mauvaise utilisation du lave-linge ou même une colère noire suffisaient à casser les amis et confidents de la princesse de six ans.

Alors la petite fille entrait dans une profonde tristesse, désolée qu'un de ses jouets soit cassé – pratiquement tout le temps par sa faute, qui plus est. Elle ne le faisait évidemment pas exprès, mais un malheur était si vite arrivé…

Tout comme les miracles. Il arrivait parfois qu'une poupée refasse subitement son apparition, presque neuf et entièrement réparée. Alors Lola, plus heureuse que jamais, enlaçait son ami et remerciait cette mystérieuse fée qui était passée.

Pour sa part, si Lana se demandait comment sa jumelle parvenait à sans cesse abîmer ses jouets, elle ne se plaignait jamais de les arranger : le sourire de Lola en valait largement la peine.

.

**20\. Une épreuve insurmontable.**

Lori savait qu'elle ne devrait pas mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle s'arrêta dans le salon, où Leni tenait compagnie à Lily, toutes deux assises par terre avec un puzzle d'au moins cent pièces devant elles.

— Leni ? Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ?

— Oh, salut Lori ! J'ai acheté ce puzzle à Lily en pensant qu'il n'avait que dix pièce mais il en a beaucoup plus et maintenant, je n'arrive pas à le résoudre. Il est bien trop difficile !

Elle n'avait même pas assemblé correctement deux pièces, constata Lori.

L'aînée soupira. Elle pourrait passer son chemin, appeler son ours-grincheux et oublier cette conversation comme n'importe quelle adolescente le ferait. Sauf qu'elle vit les mines attristées de ses deux sœurs et sut qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille.

Elle roula des yeux.

— Bon, je risque de le regretter mais… tu veux un peu d'aide ?

Bien qu'elle prétendrait le contraire si on lui demandait, Lori se surprit à apprécier de passer plus d'une heure à faire un puzzle. Par contre, il faudrait vraiment que Leni apprenne à faire un puzzle un jour ou l'autre…

**.**

**21\. Soir d'orage.**

Ce fut la foudre qui réveilla Lori, à une heure impie du soir. La future étudiante, agacée d'être réveillée et sachant qu'avec la tempête qui rugissait dehors elle ne se rendormirait pas de sitôt, décida d'aller boire de l'eau.

Du moins, elle prévoyait de faire cela, avant de remarquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle en devina rapidement la raison : quelques intrus dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait comment ou même si cela était possible mais Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lucy et même Lincoln étaient venus se réfugier dans son lit. Lorsqu'elle voulut bouger le bras pour arranger ses couvertures, elle remarqua que celui-ci était fermement bloqué par Leni qui dormait au pied de son lit, en compagnie de Lana.

Lori devrait être énervée que son espace personnel soit ainsi envahi mais, alors que le tonnerre gronda de nouveau et qu'elle sentit ses plus jeunes sœurs se serrer plus fortement contre elle, elle décida qu'elle ne leur en tiendrait pas rigueur cette fois-ci.

Par contre, elle ignorait comment elle parviendrait à aller boire de l'eau dans ces conditions…

.

**22\. Paranoïa exagérée 2.**

La tension était à son paroxysme quand Luna entra dans la cuisine où presque toute sa famille était réunie. Il ne manquait qu'une personne, au coeur de toutes les attentions.

— Luna ! s'exclama Lynn Sr. en se précipitant vers la rockeuse. Ta sœur n'est pas encore arrivée. Est-ce qu'on devrait s'inquiéter ?

— Luan ? comprit Luna. Ouais. Elle…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, le reste de sa famille poussa un cri d'effroi alors que Rita s'exclama :

— Allez, les Loud ! Plan d'évacuation ! Tous au bunker !

La cuisine se vida de ses membres en une fraction de secondes.

— Est malade… fini Luna.

Elle parlait presque dans le vide puisqu'ils ne restaient que Lisa et Lily – cette dernière ayant été oubliée par les autres.

— Encore une fois, tout le monde semble ne pas se rappeler que nous ne sommes pas le 1er Avril, constata la cadette de quatre ans avec consternation, avant de sourire. Mais voyons le bon côté : si les autres fuient Luan comme la peste, cela réduit considérablement les risques de contamination de la maladie. Si c'est une infection virale respiratoire, bien sûr.

Luna s'interrogea. Était-ce donc ce qu'on appelait un mal pour un bien ?

.

**23\. Un arbre généalogique compliqué.**

Faire son arbre généalogique en tant que devoir scolaire fut toujours une tâche ardue chez les Loud, ne serait-ce que pour insérer sur la même ligne les onze enfants de la famille.

Cela devient encore plus compliqué quand, comme tout le monde s'y attendait, Lori Loud et Roberto Santiago se marièrent et eurent des enfants… beaucoup d'enfants. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas que placer ses frères et sœurs qui devenait difficile, mais aussi les oncles et des tantes des deux côtés de la famille, tous extrêmement nombreux.

Autant dire que l'arbre généalogique des enfants de Lori et Bobby laissait tout le monde sans voix.

.

**24\. Lucy et son clone.**

Leni savait qu'elle n'était pas très maline et qu'elle avait parfois du mal à réfléchir mais, cette fois-ci, elle était persuadée de ne pas se tromper.

Personne ne pourrait nier qu'en ce moment, elle voyait deux Lucy assises sur le canapé du salon ! Dont une qui avait bien plus que huit ans.

Était-ce l'étrange expérience dont Lisa parlait, quand elle leur demandait une mèche de cheveux pour faire du _coloriage _? Peut-être que sa sœur de quatre ans avait dessiné une version plus âgé de Lucy et que le dessin avait pris vie…

— Euh.. ça va, Leni ? demanda Lucy.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la fashionista fut dépassée par Luan qui bondit sur le canapé près de la Lucy âgée.

— Je suis de retour ! Oh, salut Leni ! Tu as rencontré Maggie ?

— Maggie ?

Leni écarquilla les yeux, mortifiée. Dire que pendant toutes ces années, elle pensait que sa petite sœur gothique s'appelait Lucy !

.

**25\. Le héros de _One Kick Man_.**

— Euh… Lincoln ? Pourquoi ta sœur n'arrête-t-elle pas de faire des pompes ?

Lincoln leva les yeux de sa BD et, comme Clyde, se mit à regarder par le fenêtre le jardin, où Lynn était effectivement en train de faire des pompes, après avoir exécuté des squats et des abdos et, s'il ne se trompait pas, elle finirait par au moins une heure de jogging.

— Il y a des gens de son collègue qui parlaient d'un manga appelé _One Kick Man_ où le héros réalise 100 pompes, squats et abdos par jours comme entraînement quotidien, en plus de dix kilomètres de course. Ils prétendent qu'un exercice physique aussi intense est impossible, donc Lynn tente de leur prouver le contraire.

Lincoln ne comprit pas pourquoi Clyde le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il était évidemment que Lynn y arriverait les doigts dans le nez. Le héros de _One Kick Man_ ne faisait pas le poids.

.

**26\. Les cheveux de Lincoln.**

Avoir les cheveux blancs à un si jeune âge était étonnant mais contrairement à ce que l'on croyait à son sujet, non Lincoln ne sortait pas d'une horrible maladie grave et n'était nullement albinos. C'était sa couleur naturelle, aussi étrange soit-elle.

Pourtant, chaque nouvelle personne qu'il rencontrait ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui poser cette maudite et fatidique question. Même une de ses propres sœurs s'y mettait !

— Salut, Lincoln. Tiens, tu t'es teint les cheveux ? Ils sont tous blancs !

Lincoln ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Leni et de lui expliquer – pour ce qui devait être la millième fois – que non. Il avait déjà essayé, sans succès.

Si cela continuait ainsi, il allait vraiment se teindre les cheveux, comme ça les gens laisseraient la couleur de ses cheveux tranquille. Ou alors ils le harcèleraient encore plus…

.

**27\. Ces choses qui ne changeront jamais.**

Lori était l'aînée des enfants Loud. Ainsi, ses sœurs et son frère étaient et seraient toujours ces pénibles mais adorables enfants, dont elle devrait prendre soin en tant que grande sœur. Ce qu'importe qu'elle ait douze ans, dix-sept ans ou même vingt-sept ans ans.

Quand Lori réalisa que Lincoln, son petit frère aux cheveux blancs désormais étudiant à la fac, était aussi grand qu'elle, cela l'émut. Même Lily n'était plus un adorable bébé mais une jeune fille portant un ruban dans ses cheveux et parlant avec entrain de ce que qu'elle et ses amis avaient fait à la récréation entre deux cours.

Son frère et ses sœurs n'étaient plus de petits enfants, mais ils resteraient toujours ces gamins bruyants qui menaçaient la maison d'exploser toutes les deux heures à ses yeux. Tout comme elle serait toujours cette grande sœur autoritaire pour eux.

Rien ne changerait jamais ça.

.

**28\. Charades.**

Parfois, il arrivait que les Loud s'ennuyaient tellement qu'ils se tournaient vers une source de distraction primaire mais efficace : le jeu des charades. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs l'avantage de ne pas être le point fort de Lynn, permettant à toute la famille de participer sans que l'esprit de compétition de la sportive ruine tout.

— Mon premier se trouve au milieu du visage. Mon deuxième est un métal. Mon troisième est un célèbre canari que gros minet aimerait bien manger. Mon tout a été une reine d'Égypte. Qui suis-je ?

Alors que les Loud se creusaient les méninges, le génie de quatre ans roula des yeux et déclara dédaigneusement :

— C'est d'une simplicité enfantine. Il est évident que la réponse est…

— Néfertiti ! s'écria joyeusement Leni.

Elle remarqua les regards rivés sur elle et s'inquiéta.

— Euh... Je me suis trompée, c'est ça ?

Les Loud étaient trop stupéfaits pour lui répondre. Leni n'arrivait pas à calculer deux plus deux mais parvenait à résoudre des charades ?

La fashionista leur réservait décidément bien des surprises. Par contre… par sûr qu'elle sache qui était la personne qu'elle venait de donner comme réponse à la charade.

.

**29\. Mime.**

Il semblait difficile à croire que Luna et Luan puissent passer une paisible soirée dans leur chambre, entre sœurs. Après Lori et Leni, c'étaient elles qui se disputaient le plus souvent, suivies de près par Lynn et Lucy.

Pourtant, quand on entendit aucun son atrocement fort ou des éclats de rires, c'était le signe que Luna et Luan devaient mijoter quelque chose, puisqu'il était bien trop tôt pour dormir.

— Godzilla ! Ou alors King Kong ?… Ah, je sais ! Lori quand elle est énervée !

— C'est ça ! Bravo, mec.

— Oh, ce n'était pas dur. Je dirais même que c'était un jeu d'enfant ! Ha, ha ! Pigé ?

— Ouais…

Tout s'expliqua quand les Loud virent que Luna et Luan jouaient au mime – domaine dans lequel la rockeuse excellait visiblement.

— C'est censé me représenter ? s'indigna Lori. Je ne vois aucune ressemblance !

.

**30\. Le comédien.**

Lincoln était un garçon banal. Il en avait conscience et, bien qu'il acceptait qu'être prévisible et ordinaire n'était nullement un mal, il s'attristait de ne pas trouver sa vocation, surtout quand toutes ses sœurs – même Lily, en grandissant – y arrivaient et s'y complaisaient.

Il fallut du temps, de nombreuses années de recherches infructueuses avant que Lincoln Loud ne trouve sa voie mais ses recherches finirent par porter leurs fruits.

Si Lincoln s'étonnait de son parcours de vie, personne d'autre dans la famille Loud ne doutait de sa passion pour se déguiser et jouer des rôles.

Lorsque sa première performance sur scène prit fin sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, tous les Loud se réjouirent que Lincoln ait enfin trouvé ce qui lui plaisait dans la vie.

Là, debout sur la scène de théâtre, Lincoln brillait de mille feux, plus extraordinaire que jamais.

**.**

**31\. Un enterrement ?**

La manière de s'habiller de Lucy représentait une énigme pour Leni. Bien sûr, elle comprenait parfaitement bien que le noir allait à merveille à sa petite sœur mais à chaque fois, cela lui faisait se demander si leur famille se rendait à un enterrement. Il serait très malpoli de la part de Leni de ne pas être bien habillée pour un enterrement.

Autant dire que la présence des amis de Lucy la rendit confuse.

— Leni, je te présente Haïku. Et Maggie, que tu connais déjà.

La présence de deux autres filles vêtues de noir aux côtés de Lucy eut une explication parfaitement logique dans l'esprit de Leni : sa petite sœur aimait peut-être le noir mais si trois personnes dans une salle portaient du noir, alors…

— Oh non ! Nous allons à un enterrement ? Je n'ai rien à me mettre !

Alors que la fashionista se précipita dans les escaliers, Haïku se tourna vers son amie d'école.

— Soupir. Lucy, le désespoir qui émanait de ta sœur est si… inspirant.

.

**32\. ****L'équilibre entre la lumière et l'obscurité.**

Parfois, Lucy avait du mal à comprendre que son amour envers tout ce qui concernait l'effroi n'était pas un plaisir partagé par tous. Alors, quand les Loud campèrent et que vint l'heure des histoires d'horreur, elle en profita, terrorisant par inadvertance son frère et certaines de ses sœurs. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, ce fut trop tard : le mal était fait.

Cependant, quand vint l'heure de dormir, elle distingua une douce mélodie en provenance du campement. Lincoln, Lola, Lana et Leni étaient assis autour du feu, écoutant Luna qui avait sorti sa guitare pour chanter une agréable et chaleureuse berceuse. Les airs terrorisés qu'ils portaient tantôt à l'écoute des histoires d'horreur avaient laissé place à des mines paisibles.

À cette vue, Lucy sourit. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de tant s'inquiéter : même dans les plus lugubres ténèbres, la lumière continuait d'éclairer l'ombre en portant l'espoir avec elle.

Ainsi, tout comme la lumière nécessitait l'obscurité pour exister, Lucy serait toujours là pour permettre à autrui de briller tout en continuait d'être elle-même.

Avec un tel équilibre, tout le monde y gagnait.

.

**33\. Le club de lecture.**

Avec treize personnes dans le même foyer, autant dire que le silence n'était pas roi, loin de là. Alors, parfois, Lincoln souhaitait avoir un peu plus de paix pour lire tranquillement ses BD. Il disparaissait donc de la maison, tout comme deux autres de ses sœurs.

On commençait alors à s'interroger sur l'absence de Lisa, Lucy et Lincoln et le reste de la famille Loud partait les trouver. Après avoir fouillé toute la maison sans succès – même au grenier ou dans les conduits d'aération –, ils étendaient leurs recherches au jardin.

Ils finissaient par comprendre où les trois Loud avaient disparu en voyant un écriteau devant le bunker, avec marqué : « CLUB DE LECTURE RÉSERVÉ AUX GENS CALMES – DÉFENSE D'ENTRER ! »

.

**34\. Terrain miné.**

Il y avait un moyen des plus simples pour faire fuir un intrus entré illégalement dans la maison des Loud. Ce n'était évidemment pas une alarme qui se déclenchait, mais des moyens plus conventionnels.

De nombreux cris de douleurs résonnaient alors, liés à des planches à roulettes qui traînaient, des pièges à eau au dessus de certaines portes, des peluches sur le chemin, des vêtements sales dans les escaliers et bien d'autres joyeusetés qui dissuadaient rapidement les voleurs et en général, après la dixième chute ils préféraient s'en aller que d'être couverts de bleus et de finir avec une jambe cassée.

L'avertissement devint très clair pour tous les cambrioleurs de Royal Woods concernant cette maison : c'était un véritable terrain miné, qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter.

.

**35\. Pari gagné.**

Le jour où Luna finit par avoir le courage de présenter Sam à sa famille, ceci provoqua des réactions assez différentes.

— Sam est une fille ? s'étonna Lincoln pendant que Lola serra les dents de rage en remettant une liasse de billets à Lori, qui tapa dans la main de Luan.

— Pari gagné, se targua l'aînée.

Bien sûr, Lori n'admettrait pas que Luan et elle savaient que Sam était une fille depuis qu'elles avaient surveillé Luna lorsque celle-ci avait finalement décidé de révéler ses sentiments au fameux « Sam » à cause de la lettre adressée à L. Loud.

Il ne fallait pas que Luna comprenne que sa relation amoureuse était surveillée sinon elle commencerait à agir comme Lincoln concernant Ronnie-Anne.

.

**36\. Curling.**

Lynn Jr. aimait s'essayer à de nouveaux sports. Cependant, ses parents n'avaient pas tout le loisir de l'emmener à de diverses et multiples activités. Sa dernière lubie était de se mette au curling. Sauf que ce n'était pas encore l'hiver, donc il n'y avait aucune « piste » praticable pour. Cela rendait son projet caduc.

Du moins, Lynn Sr. le croyait, jusqu'à un beau matin où il monta à l'étage et, dès qu'il fit un pas, se mit à glisser comme s'il portait des patins à glaces sur un lac gelé et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva aux toilettes et se cogna contre le mur du fond.

— Ouais, bravo papa ! C'est un véritable nouveau record ! Tu veux pas rejoindre mon équipe de curling ? On ferait un super duo !

Il semblerait que Lynn Jr. ait trouvé un moyen d'arriver à ses fins… en cirant le parquet.

.

**37\. Que la Force soit avec toi.**

Lola et Lana aimaient bien les jeux d'épées, entraînant souvent Lincoln dans leurs mises en scène chevaleresques. En grandissant, elles trouvèrent d'autres centres d'intérêts, mais appréciaient toujours les batailles.

Ainsi, les épées du Moyen Âge laissèrent place à des armes plus… futuristes alors que l'obscurité se faisait dans la maison Loud et que dans le couloir de l'étage s'opposèrent un Dark Vador de petite taille face à un Obi-Wan Kenobi jeune mais tout de même avec des cheveux blancs.

Derrière le seigneur Sith était retenue prisonnière une princesse Leia aux cheveux blonds et avec un diadème de princesse. Lola se rapprochait sans doute plus de Palpatine que de la princesse Leia mais Lincoln s'était abstenu de le mentionner.

— Dark Lana ! Libère la Princesse Lola ! ordonna Obi-Wan.

— Lincoln Kenobi… souffla Dark Vador d'une voix grave. Je suis… ta sœur !

— Noooooooon !

Alors que le Jedi tombait à genoux en hurlant son désespoir, Lisa brisa la scène dramatique en sortant de sa chambre et disant :

— Peuh ! Ce n'est même pas fidèle. C'est à Luke que Dark Vador dit ça, pas Obi-Wan. Quitte à parodier un classique, faites-le bien !

.

**38\. Sujet de test.**

— Lincoln, tu as oublié ton verre de lait sur la table.

Lisa regarda son frère se précipiter dans la cuisine et revenir, un verre vide dans les mains et une moustache de lait sur le visage.

— Attends une seconde… je ne m'étais pas servi de lait, se rappela Lincoln. Lisa… qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il laissa échapper un cri de douleur alors que sa peau devint verte, que ses dents se transformèrent en crocs et que ses sourcils devinrent broussailleux. Le monstre vert regarda ses mains désormais pointues puis se précipita dans les escaliers.

Lisa sourit et marqua sur son bloc-note :

_Expérience Dr Jekyll et M. Hyde – Réussite._

Maintenant il lui fallait attendre que les effets de la potion s'achèvent pour que Lincoln reprenne son apparence normale.

Des cris de terreur résonnèrent à l'étage.

— À L'AIDE ! IL Y A UN CRAPAUD GÉANT DANS LA MAISON !

Peut-être faudrait-il plutôt que Lisa trouve un moyen d'inverser la formule, histoire de ne pas semer la panique dans tout Royal Woods – ainsi qu'expliquer la différente entre un crapaud et un monstre anthropomorphe vert à Leni.

.

**39\. Stella.**

Le jour où Lincoln invita son amie Stella à la maison avec le reste de son groupe d'ami, ses sœurs en furent très troublées.

— Je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Ronnie-Anne ?

— Tu ferais mieux de faire attention, Lincoln ! Ronnie-Anne a des sentiments pour toi et ne fais pas semblant de ne pas le remarquer !

— Si tu as une nouvelle petite amie, as-tu pensé à rompre avec Ronnie-Anne ?

Entre environ deux cents questions à la minute, Lincoln eut le temps de leur crier :

— Je ne suis pas amoureux de Stella. C'EST UNE AMIE !

Ses sœurs se turent, le regardant avec surprise, avant de nouveau le harceler de questions comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Lincoln roula donc des yeux et décida de laisser tomber. Un jour, ses sœurs comprendraient qu'il pouvait être un garçon et juste vouloir être _ami_ avec une fille.

De plus, jamais il ne tromperait Ronnie-Anne. Non pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble, de toute manière…

.

**40\. J'ai fais un cauchemar alors puis-je dormir avec toi ?**

En général, Lori avait du mal à comprendre ce que lui racontait Lisa. Cela était encore plus vrai quand la petite fille de 4 ans venait la voir en pleine nuit, l'interrompant dans un agréable rêve.

— Mes excuses pour interrompre ton cycle de sommeil monophasique mais j'ai été victime d'un message de mon inconscient par la forme d'un cauchemar tirant probablement son origine du goulache de notre unité parentale. Pour récupérer de ce rêve paradoxale néfaste et donc réduire ma pression artérielle pour entrer dans un état de perte de conscience du monde extérieur, il est reconnu qu'une communication non verbale est le plus efficace.

Lori ne lui répondit pas, son cerveau traitant toujours ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La petite fille à lunette soupira et simplifia :

— J'ai fais un cauchemar alors puis-je dormir avec toi ?

C'était déjà plus simple, reconnut l'esprit somnolant de Lori en faisant de la place sur son lit pour Lisa.

.

**41\. La lutte pour la télévision.**

C'était un fait connu chez les Loud qu'avec treize personnes sous un même toit, il pouvait être compliqué d'avoir le monopole de l'unique télévision de la maison. Cela entraînait donc de nombreuses bagarres entre les onze enfants – oui, les onze – et, comme la loi du plus fort régnait à ce moment, le gagnant gardait la télécommande.

On pourrait donc croire que Lori ou Lynn gagneraient fréquemment mais, pour une raison que personne ne s'expliquait, Lily sortait victorieuse à chaque fois qu'elle prenait part à une bagarre.

À ce rythme, les Loud songeaient sérieusement à proposer une pétition pour que Lily soit exclue de la « lutte pour la télévision ».

.

**42\. Jouer le jeu.**

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Lincoln était un grand fan de Ace Savvy et aimait se déguiser en son héros préféré. Sauf qu'avant de rencontrer et de devenir meilleur ami avec Clyde, il n'avait pas de partenaire pour combattre le crime. Il se contentait donc de jouer à la maison.

— Mademoiselle ! Avez-vous vu des supers-vilains dans les parages ?

Lorsqu'elle voyait son jeune frère à fond dans son rôle, Lori ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entrer dans le jeu et s'écriait d'une voix aiguë :

— Oh, oui, Ace Savvy ! Ils se sont enfuis dans le jardin !

Elle regardait ensuite en souriant le garçon continuer ses aventures imaginaires.

Elle était peut-être trop grande pour ces jeux ridicules mais pour Lincoln, elle était prête à faire un effort…

.

**43\. Cannelle Barthélémy.**

— Non Lisa ! Tu ne l'étudieras pas ! Repose ce rat par terre !

Cannelle Barthélémy, le rat mutant du concierge, finit par être découvert par Lisa. Apparemment, ce fut Lincoln qui vendit la mèche malgré lui – il apprit ainsi qu'il parlait dans son sommeil, et bavait.

Il fut très difficile d'empêcher Lisa de se servir de ce pauvre rat génétiquement modifié pour ses expériences, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il lance un ultimatum à sa sœur : soit elle laissait ce rat tranquille, soit il appelait Lana.

Lisa finit par renoncer, ce qui s'expliquait simplement. Lana était la plus fervente protectrice des animaux de la famille Loud alors si elle voulait que ce rat reste en sécurité, même Lisa ne parviendrait pas à la faire changer d'avis.

.

**44\. Le dernier Loud sur Terre, version Lincoln.**

Quand Lincoln crut à la fin du monde par une invasion zombie et contrairement à ce qu'il disait à Clyde, une petite partie de lui – terrorisée – crut sa famille disparue à jamais. Il ressentit alors la même chose que quand Lisa l'avait envoyé dans une dimension où il n'avait que des frères : une infinie détresse.

Ses sœurs rendaient peut-être sa vie chaotique mais il les aimait tout de même du plus profond de son coeur. Il ne pouvait concevoir un monde où les Loud n'étaient pas une famille de treize personnes.

Voilà pourquoi, intérieurement, il fut soulagé d'entendre les voix autoritaires de sa petite sœur et de sa mère à la radio. Il esquissa même un sourire en imaginant Lola voler le micro de Madame le maire pour leur hurler dessus.

C'était bien ça, sa famille et même une épidémie zombie ne le lui enlèverait pas !

.

**45\. Le dernier Loud sur Terre, version sœurs.**

— Maman ! Comment ça se fait que papa ne soit pas déjà revenu avec Lincoln ?

Toutes les sœurs de Lincoln se posaient cette même question, que seule Lori eut le courage d'exprimer à haute voix. Là-bas, quelque part dans Royal Woods en dehors du centre commercial, leur pauvre frère était peut-être en grand danger et maintenant leur père aussi.

Il fallut bien des efforts pour calmer les pleurs de Lola et Lana ainsi que le chagrin de Lucy et malgré les paroles réconfortantes et optimistes de leurs sœurs aînées, ces dernières aussi s'inquiétaient. Lincoln était peut-être parfois envahissant et problématique mais il restait leur petit frère adoré.

Seule Lisa eut une théorie expliquant l'absence de Lincoln et Clyde de la maison quand la tempête s'était déclarée mais celle-ci ne tenait pas la route : ils ne connaissaient pas le code d'accès de son bunker, après tout…

.

**46\. Une colonne de papier.**

Se lever le matin était une tâche parfois dangereuse chez les Loud, notamment quand on n'était pas très réveillé. Cette fois-ci, Lincoln eut la malchance de rentrer dans un mur de papier en bas des escaliers. Quand la pile s'envola et qu'il tomba par terre, il entendit sa mère dire depuis la cuisine :

— Coucou, Lincoln ! Désolée pour la paperasse, j'ai prévu d'emmener mon livre à mon éditeur aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais remettre les pages dans l'ordre pour moi ?

Lincoln jeta un coup d'œil aux centaines de feuilles éparpillées au sol et gémit. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à sa mère à mettre son manuscrit sur son ordinateur, surtout avec un livre aussi conséquent.

De plus… comment cette pile de plusieurs milliers de pages était-elle censée entrer dans leur van ?

.

**47\. Même formule, mais sujet différent.**

Lisa ne comprenait vraiment pas sa famille. En dehors des centres d'intérêts personnels de chacun, quand Lincoln parlait de son « incroyable » collection de pièces de monnaies ou que d'autres sœurs tentaient d'initier le reste de la famille à leurs passions – le mot-clé était _tenter_ –, chacun était prêt à faire un effort – même pour écouter de nouvelles blagues de Luan, ce qui était… illogique en soi.

Par contre, dès que Lisa essayait d'inculquer certaines connaissances indispensables à n'importe quel Homo sapiens – communément appelé être humain – digne de ce nom, tous faisaient la sourde oreille…

En quoi la collection de pièces de Lincoln était-elle plus intéressante que le tableau périodique des éléments chimiques ?

Sa famille était décidément folle, presque autant que ces gens qui croyaient la Terre plate. Bon, peut-être exagérait-elle mais tout de même…

.

**48\. Le trou noir.**

Les expériences de Lisa avaient tendance à mal finir. Bien sûr, elle soulignait que c'était bien là le principe d'une expérience, basée sur des théories qui restaient à démontrer.

De plus, avec neuf unités sororales et une unité fraternelle, elle n'était pas la seule à rendre cette maison chaotique, surtout que toutes ses recherches étaient pour la science, la découverte perpétuelle du monde et son amélioration !

Cependant, Lisa reconnut qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin le jour où elle créa accidentellement un objet céleste si compact que l'intensité de son champ gravitationnel empêchait toute forme de matière ou de rayonnement de s'en échapper – appelé plus communément un trou noir – qui fit disparaître leur maison.

Non seulement prétendre qu'elle avait fait cela pour prouver les théories de Stephen Hawking ne servit à rien dans son plaidoyer – ses parents ignoraient même jusqu'au nom d'un des plus grands scientifiques de ce monde – mais en plus, il fallait maintenant réfléchir à une solution pour faire réapparaître leur foyer et se débarrasser de ce trou noir.

Cela ne devrait pas être trop dur : après tout, cela n'était qu'une question de physique…

.

**49\. Le prix Nobel de la voiture qui roule au jus de pomme.**

— Et là, Leni dit qu'elle a gagné le prix Nobel pour avoir inventé une voiture qui roule au jus de pomme !

Lisa devait admettre que son frère avait une imagination débordante – probablement un effet secondaire de ses produits chimiques.

Cependant, l'hypothèse que Leni puisse devenir un génie et invente quelque chose – plus spécifiquement, quelque chose non lié à la mode ou son étonnant et inexplicable talent pour la construction de meubles – était aussi hilarante qu'effrayante.

Non pas que sa deuxième sœur aînée possédant un Q.I au moins dans la moyenne de son âge soit une mauvaise idée mais si cela changeait sa personnalité, cela deviendrait plus un mal qu'un bien. Leni était peut-être assez limitée intellectuellement parlant mais sa gentillesse compensait bien tout cela.

En plus, cette histoire de voiture roulant grâce à du jus de pomme était ridicule. Quoi que… peut-être pourrait-elle faire breveter cette invention ?

.

**50\. Le sacrifice de Luna.**

Partager sa chambre avec Luan n'était pas chose facile, loin de là. Cela signifiait essentiellement écouter des blagues boiteuses des heures durant, parfois accompagnées de farces de mauvais goûts.

Après, qu'il n'y ait pas méprise. Luna sacrifiait une partie de sa santé mentale pour épargner ce supplique à une de ses sœurs, mais aussi pour la survie et l'avenir de Luan : quelqu'un comme Lori ou Lynn aurait déjà trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de la comique pour ne plus supporter son humour affligeant et ainsi, celle-ci ne saurait pas quelles blagues conserver, celles à améliorer et celles à jeter.

Ainsi le sacrifice de Luna était pour le bien-être de toute sa famille.

De plus, ce n'était pas comme si elle détestait les blagues de sa frangine. Elle les appréciait et riait de bon coeur… les deux premières fois seulement. À la douzième écoute de la même blague, cela commençait à devenir lourd mais bon, si cela rendait Luan heureuse…

**.**

**51\. Couvrir.**

Lisa se considérait comme plutôt chanceuse de partager une chambre avec Lily, le Loud le plus calme de cette maison. Même si cela pouvait amener à des situations… incongrues.

Comme quand Lincoln entra précipitamment dans leur chambre pour prendre un bébé imaginaire et imiter étonnamment bien la voix de leur plus grande sœur aînée – gènes familiales, sans nul doute – pour répondre à une question de leur mère, celle-ci en bas.

Lisa se dit alors qu'elle avait atteint les sommets en terme d'étrangetés. Cela était d'ailleurs sans doute lié à son unité sororale première qui avait pris sa petite sœur tantôt, affirmant qu'elle en avait besoin pour « l'avenir de son couple avec son ours-grincheux ».

Famille décidément très étrange.

**.**

**52\. Leçon de vie.**

Lisa, qui ne jurait que par la logique et la réflexion, pensait jusque là les relations humaines superficielles et futiles. Celles-ci ne l'aideraient à faire bénéficier le monde de son génie, sans compter qu'émotion et sentiments étaient plus une faiblesse qu'autre chose.

Leni fut la première à lui faire réaliser qu'elle se trompait sur ce point. Cette constatation lui prit du temps et s'opéra lentement dans son esprit, à chaque petit geste anodin et amical de la part de Leni, comme lors de « l'épidémie » qui avait frappé leur famille et où sa deuxième sœur aînée insistait pour aider leurs unités sororales malades plutôt que de battre contre elles.

À force, Lisa s'était mise en tête d'utiliser Leni comme sujet de test pour déterminer avec exactitude le rôle de la naïveté et gentillesse chez l'homo sapiens.

Plus important encore : même si elle avait fini par comprendre l'importance des sentiments chez l'être humain grâce à sa famille, Lisa garderait toujours en mémoire qu'elle avait appris une des plus importantes leçons de l'existence humaine de Leni Loud.

.

**53\. Une vraie Loud.**

Luna était une vrai Loud, dans tous les sens du terme. Bon, surtout littéralement en fait. Il y avait une chose avec laquelle la rockeuse n'était pas douée, et c'était bien garder sa voix basse. Autant dire qu'avec elle le téléphone arabe, ça ne fonctionnait pas trop.

Lisa prétendait que cela découlait de problèmes auditifs dus à une utilisation abusive de musique assez fortes pour provoquer des acouphènes fréquemment. Les autres se contentaient de se dire que Luna était… Luna, qui ne pouvait être reconnue coupable que de vivre sa passion à fond, quitte à se rendre sourde prématurément.

Ce manque de discrétion verbale était assez problématique, comme le jour où les Loud se rendaient chez leur tata Luth et que Luna « murmura » quelques propos vexants au sujet des chats de sa tante. Ce jour là, les Loud apprirent une chose importante alors que leur tante les renvoyait de chez elle : le fait que Luna soit incapable de parler à voix basse avait des avantages.

.

**54\. La Maîtresse du Mal.**

Les Loud étaient très étonnants. Quand on les voyait, on savait d'office que le monde entendrait parler d'eux plus tard, en bien comme en mal.

Cependant, quand on apprit que Lola Loud devint Impératrice du Système Solaire en déclarant la guerre à tous ceux qui refusaient de se soumette à l'empire du « Rose et des Paillettes » et plongeant dans des délires mégalomaniaques et tyranniques, personne ne s'attendait à ça. Pas même Lisa, pourtant à l'origine de la prodigieuse avancée scientifique ayant permis aux humains de s'étendre dans tout leur système planétaire.

Évidemment, les Loud étaient imprévisibles mais cela restait surprenant. Comme quoi, il fallait se méfier des reines de beauté.

.

**55\. Crash Test.**

Quand Lincoln entendit une explosion, il comprit que Lisa devait avoir raté une expérience et courut pour s'assurer que ses deux plus jeunes sœurs allaient bien.

Il fut surpris en voyant Leni, enveloppée dans du papier bulle comme si elle portait une combinaison d'astronaute, se déplacer dans la chambre étrangement remplie de pièges tandis que Lisa, debout sur sa chaise, prenait des notes sur son calepin.

— Ah, unité fraternelle. Avant que tu ne le demandes – car tu es un être prévisible –, sache que j'ai remarqué l'étonnante faculté de notre deuxième sœur aînée à résister à la douleur et aux dommages collatéraux malgré ses nombreuses chutes ou rencontres avec les murs et je tiens donc à savoir jusqu'au où cela peut s'étendre.

— Euh…

Pour une personne si intelligente, Lisa avait tendance à oublier qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à utiliser les membres de sa famille pour ses expériences scientifiques. Ou alors, elle s'en moquait éperdument…

.

**56\. Lincoln le sportif.**

Quand Lynn Sr. vint avec le journal local annoncer à ses filles que leur frère était devenu une vedette du football américain, elles eurent quelques doutes.

— Lincoln ? répéta répéta Lola, suspicieuse. Je croyais qu'il passait ses journées dans sa chambre à lire des BD en caleçon.

— Ou devant la télévision à jouer à la console, ajouta sa jumelle.

— Grand-mère Harriet est plus sportive que Lincoln, dit Lucy, et elle est morte.

Il fallut un certain temps avant que les sœurs cessent de souligner les cents et une inaptitudes de Lincoln avec n'importe quel sport.

— Donnons-lui le bénéfice du doute, proposa sagement Lori. Qui sait ? Notre frère s'est peut-être trouvé une vocation ?

Quand ils apprirent que c'était leur sœur Lynn qui se faisait passer pour Lincoln, elles ne furent guère étonnées. Tout comme quand Lincoln se rata lamentablement lors du match. Ça, c'était leur frangin !

.

**57\. Prédiction réussie.**

Que les prédictions de Lucy soient véridiques ou non, certaines intriguaient au point que n'importe qui deviendrait superstitieux. Comme quand la gothique de huit ans dévoila une carte montrant un lingot d'or en indiquant une « grande réussite », un vendredi 13.

Naturellement, les Loud s'étaient empressés d'acheter un ticket de loterie et attendaient avec impatience les résultats.

— Plus que deux ! s'exclama Lynn, impatiente. Allez présentateur au sourire de dentifrice ! Dis-les !

— Ensuite vient le… huit !

Les Loud levèrent les bras au ciel. Plus qu'un de bon !

— Et le dernier est… le six !

— NOOOONN !

— Super, on a gagné !

Tous les Loud regardèrent Leni, qui souriait en tenant dans ses mains un papier qu'elle agitait joyeusement.

— Euh… comment est-ce possible ? se demanda M. Loud, qui tenait la grille de loterie dans ses mains.

Lori jeta un coup d'œil au papier de sa sœur.

— Leni… Ta grille est celle d'un jeu de bingo, pas de loterie.

— Et alors ? J'ai gagné, non ?

Les Loud soupirèrent alors que Lucy sourit.

— Les cartes ne mentent pas, rappela-t-elle.

.

**58\. Des filles normales.**

— Être une fille normale… comme nous.

En entendant cela depuis l'étage, Lincoln se posa une question : depuis quand la moindre de ses sœurs était-elle une « fille normale » ?

Que Lucy ne soit pas normale était logique, tout comme une enfant de quatre ans capable de créer des portails entre les dimensions.

Lana et Lola non plus. Les petites filles de six ans ne parlaient pas aux animaux et ne complotaient pas pour éliminer leurs concurrentes.

Les poissons d'avril maléfiques de Luan parlaient pour elle et Leni pourrait être considérée comme normale, si elle n'avait pas de compétences cachées en menuiserie et couture.

Ne restaient donc que Lynn, Luna et Lori. La première était trop compétitrice et bagarreuse et comment la rockeuse parvenait-elle à ne pas être sourde restait un mystère – tout comme son langage, parfois aussi incompréhensible que celui de Lisa.

Quant à Lori, si elle paraissait être une adolescente ordinaire au premier abord, était exceptionnelle de part le fait de rester seine d'esprit avec neuf sœurs et un frère.

La conclusion de Lincoln était donc irrévocable : seule Lily était une fille normale et ce seulement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé.

.

**59\. Le Père Noël.**

Noël n'était que dans quelques jours. Autant dire que Lincoln s'impatientait.

— J'ai hâte de savoir ce que maman et papa nous offrirons comme cadeaux !

— Mais enfin, Lincoln ! C'est le Père Noël qui nous apportent des cadeaux, pas nos parents.

Les Loud regardèrent Leni, puis Lisa, attendant une remarque « spirituelle » de celle-ci.

— Quoi ? rétorqua le génie. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un esprit scientifique que je ne crois pas au Père Noël. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux l'année derrière.

Lincoln se remémora le Noël dernier, avec leur voisin M. Grognard qui s'était déguisé pour lui apporter une luge. Oh, Lisa n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça…

— En tout cas, j'espère que je vais l'attraper cette année ! J'ai prévu pleins de pièges pour ça.

— Hein ? Tu n'as pas intérêt, Lana ! J'ai été sage cette année – enfin, j'ai été moins méchante avec mes rivales aux concours de beauté – alors je veux MES CADEAUX ! TU ENTENDS, PÈRE NOËL ?

Lincoln nota donc qu'il lui faudrait dorénavant faire très attention quand il mentionnait le Père Noël devant Lola, Lana, Leni et – surprenamment – Lisa.

.

**60\. La baguette magique.**

Occulte et magie étaient étroitement liés. Alors que Lucy s'intéresse tôt ou tard à celle-ci n'étonna pas les Loud. Cependant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle trouve du matériel magique au grenier…

— C'est la baguette magique de grand-mère Harriet, expliqua la gothique. Elle a des des facultés magiques, comme l'indique son nom.

— Oh, je t'en prie, rétorqua dédaigneusement Lisa. Tout le monde sait que la magie, ça n'existe pas. Ce n'est que…

— Stupéfix.

Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette et figea Lisa en plein discours. Par sécurité, les Loud s'écartèrent aussitôt de leur sœur savante, tandis que Lucy regarda la baguette magique.

— Grand-mère Harriet était vraiment une sorcière ? Chouette…

Elle sourit, ce qui fit frisonner les Loud, et repartie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue dans le salon.

— Euh… qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Lisa ?

.

**61\. Le caprice de princesse.**

S'il y avait bien un jeu vidéo auquel les Loud pouvaient jouer en famille, c'était bien Super Kart Bros.

— Euh… Lola ? appela Lincoln. Il ne manque plus que toi pour choisir un personnage.

— Je ne veux pas. Aucun ne me correspond !

— Pas même la princesse Pêche ?

— Je ne suis pas une princesse mais une REINE DE BEAUTÉ !

Il fallut une intense réflexion à Lincoln pour trouver une solution à cette fâcheuse situation.

— Tu sais, Lola… On l'appelle peut-être princesse mais Pêche règne sur un royaume Ce qui fait donc d'elle une reine ! Lisa, tu confirmes ?

— Hé bien, en vérité cela est plus complexe et…

— Lisa.

— Mouais… D'accord, on peut dire ça.

Ce jour là, Lincoln trouva une astuce très simple pour manipuler Lola et, mieux encore, ils purent enfin jouer !

.

**62\. Sujet tabou.**

Lucy ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça, ni elle ni son club des Morticians. Ce n'était pas qu'elle détestait chanter – même si elle préférait éviter : pourquoi vouloir égayer sa vie en chantant alors que le monde qui l'entourait ne comportait que désolation et tristesse ? – mais chanter devant un groupe d'enfant ne faisait certainement pas partie de son programme de la journée. Transformer un poème sur les profonds et ténébreux sentiments envers majestueux vampire en comptine enfantine était pratiquement un crime…

Tout cela parce que le chauffeur de bus s'était trompé de groupe. Un exemple de l'horrible fatalité du destin et de la vie qui rendait cette existence si austère et éprouvante…

Heureusement, ce calvaire avait pris fin et tous firent le serment de ne plus jamais en parler. Plus jamais.

— Lucy ? appela sa mère depuis le salon. Pourquoi un chauffeur de bus m'appelle-t-il à propos d'une chorale gothique pour des maternelles ?

— Euh… Je ne veux pas en parler.

Elle emporterait ce souvenir dans sa tombe.

.

**63\. La Lana Protectrice des Animaux (LPA).**

Cela n'était un secret pour personne que Lana aimait les animaux. Bien sûr, ses parents s'étaient toujours opposés à ce qu'elle adopte tous les animaux « prétendument errants » qu'elle croisait. Alors, au lieu de cela et parce qu'elle ne pouvait se résigner à laisser de malheureux petites créatures sans défense seules, Lana avait trouvé une solution.

— Bonjour ! J'ai vu la pancarte dehors et il s'avère que je cherche mon chat ! Il s'appelle Tigrou.

— B'jour dame ! Laissez-moi deviner, il est roux tigré et aime beaucoup les câlins ?

Alors que la visiteuse hochait vigoureusement la tête – et affichait une mine surprise par la description étonnamment fiable de son chat adoré – Lana revint avec le chat en question après être allée le récupérer dans sa chambre.

— Et voilà, m'dame ! Le pauvre petit s'était égaré avec la tempête de hier soir.

La dame sourit alors qu'elle pouvait enfin câliner son précieux ami félin. Comme quoi, elle avait bien fait d'écouter ses amis qui lui disaient d'aller voir à « Chez Lana & Compagnie, là où vos animaux égarés sont trouvés ! ».

.

**64\. Opération médicale.**

Lorsque le téléphone sonna, Lincoln s'y précipita et revint devant la télévision avec satisfaction, qui força Clyde à lui demander ce qui le faisait sourire ainsi.

— Mes parents viennent de m'informer qu'ils ne rentrent pas tout de suite.

— Mais ça ne fait pas trois heures qu'ils sont partis ? s'interrogea Clyde. Je croyais qu'ils amenaient ta petite sœur faire un vaccin.

— C'est le cas.

Il fallait juste préciser que c'était Lisa qui devait faire un vaccin et il s'avérait qu'elle détestait les piqûres. Alors au lieu de faire comme n'importe quelle petite fille de son âge…

— U-Une prise d'otage ? bégaya Clyde. Ta sœur a vraiment fait ça ?

— Ouais. Du coup, mes parents tentent de négocier avec elle et d'empêcher la police d'intervenir.

— Mais pourquoi faire ça ? Si c'est un génie, elle devrait savoir combien c'est dangereux, surtout pour une simple histoire de vaccin !

— C'est vrai… mais ça reste une enfant de quatre ans. Je suppose qu'il y a certaines peurs qu'on ne peut pas contrôler.

Même si ce n'était pas fréquent que des enfants de quatre ans fassent des prises d'otage…

.

**65\. Les parents de Zach.**

Lori n'avait jamais fait attention aux amis qu'invitait Lincoln. En dehors de l'étrange manie de Clyde de s'évanouir dès qu'il la croisait, elle ne trouvait rien à dire sur les amis particulières ordinaires – voir étranges – de son petite frère.

Du moins, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit, par la fenêtre, deux adultes aux cheveux roux et, surtout, portant des chapeaux en aluminium sur la tête et qui regardaient d'un air suspicieux le ciel nocturne.

— Euh… Lincoln ? Peut-on savoir qui sont les gens bizarres qui viennent vers chez nous ?

— Eux ? Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! Ce sont juste les parents de Zach. Ils sont légèrement… superstitieux concernant la vie extraterrestre et pensent, parce que nos parents arrivent à élever onze enfants, que nous sommes des martiens.

— Euh…

Lori ne savait vraiment pas quoi réponde face à cette… explication. Luna le fit donc pour elle :

— Wow… Et moi qui trouvait que Lisa exagérait concernant les extraterrestres… Mec, eux ils sont vraiment chelous.

Comme quoi, tout était relatif.

.

**66\. Le professeur d'Histoire-Géographie.**

Les élèves pouvaient parfois être difficile à comprendre. Le professeur d'Histoire-Géographie le savait bien et ce depuis bien longtemps. Cependant, même en une vingtaine d'années d'expériences, il n'avait jamais rencontré des cas comme les Loud.

Il espérait que la rencontre parents-professeurs aiderait à… clarifier la situation et trouver une solution concernant les personnalités quelques peu trop excentriques de ces filles, qui perturbaient ainsi ses cours même sans le vouloir.

— Monsieur et Madame Loud… Comme vous le savez, je suis le professeur d'Histoire-Géographie de Leni, Luna, Luan et Lynn. J'aimerais donc…

— Oh ! Êtes-vous écrivain ? Je sais que beaucoup de professeurs ou d'historiens sont écrivains. Alors ? Écrivez-vous un livre ? Parce que je suis moi-même en train d'en écrire un et…

— Vous êtes professeur de géographie, c'est bien ça ? Cela tombe bien ! Je veux proposer un nouveau plat dans mon restaurant mais j'ignore d'où il provient ! Vous pourriez m'aider ?

Le professeur d'Histoire-Géographie en resta stupéfait. Au moins, il voyait maintenant d'où venait l'étrange comportement des enfants Loud et apprenait une leçon des plus importantes : la vie ne cessait jamais de vous surprendre.

.

**67\. La mélancolie.**

Il était difficile d'entendre Luna jouer autre chose que du rock. Ces derniers temps cependant les Loud pouvaient écouter une mélodie bien plus calme et douce que d'habitude. Comme la curiosité était une seconde nature chez eux, ils ouvrirent discrètement la porte et virent la rockeuse assise sur le lit de sa sœur, une guitare en main et jouant tout en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air mélancolique.

Ils pourraient s'inquiéter de voir leur sœur dans cet état, s'ils en ignoraient la cause. En l'occurrence, ils savaient qu'une certaine rockeuse à la mèche bleue était partie en vacances avec sa famille et qu'elle manquait à sa petite-amie.

Compréhensifs, ils laissèrent donc leur sœur à ses contemplations. Enfin presque...

— Euh… les filles ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec vos téléphones ? demanda Lincoln.

— Chut ! le réprimanda Lori. Nous immortalisons ce moment. C'est la première fois que Luna se morfond de l'absence de Sam. C'est si touchant !

Parfois, Lincoln ne comprenait vraiment pas ses sœurs…

.

**68\. Un mystère fascinant.**

Il y avait de nombreux mystères que la science ne pouvait expliquer. Enfin, du moins que les gens ordinaires pensaient sans la moindre explication, comme la disparition des chaussettes dans les laves-lingues ou pourquoi dans Skyrim tuer un poulet est un odieux crime.

En réalité tous se trompaient – surprenamment… – sur le véritable mystère que la science ne parvenait toujours pas à expliquer.

Lisa s'en rendit compte un soir à table où sa troisième sœur aînée Luna demeurait morose depuis leur retour d'école. Puis leurs unités parentales lui avaient demandé ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui énerva la rockeuse qui finit par quitter la table pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Luan partit elle aussi à l'étage et, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux filles revinrent et Luna finit par sourire béatement en recevant un message sur son portable.

Ce jour là, Lisa apprit l'existence du plus grand mystère que l'humanité ne pouvait expliquer : l'adolescence. Elle espérait tout de même qu'il soit résolu avant qu'elle n'ait le même âge que sa sœur. Tous ces récurrents comportements lunatiques d'adolescents paraissaient très contre-productifs…

.

**69\. Les cours d'auto-défense.**

Leni était assez lente à réagir, sauf quand cela concernait certains domaines distinct comme la couture, le shopping… ou l'auto-défense.

Les Loud le réalisèrent alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le centre commercial de Royal Woods. Leni parlait distraitement au téléphone et ne vit nullement quelqu'un surgir dans son dos et lui arracher à vive allure son sac à main.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient se passer.

Les Loud grimacèrent en entendant distinctement quelques os de l'homme se casser alors qu'il rencontrait douloureusement le sol. Ils eurent aussi du mal à croire que c'était Leni, leur Leni, qui venait de mettre ce voleur à terre en une fraction de secondes.

Dans une posture de kung-fu, Leni scrutait attentivement les alentours, avant de baisser les yeux et de découvrir son agresseur. Évidemment…

— Oh, je suis vraiment désolée monsieur ! Vous allez bien ? Je vous aie pris pour un voleur !

— Leni, c'est un voleur… fit remarquer Lori.

— Mais non, enfin ! Regardez, il ne porte pas de masque.

Les Loud soupirèrent. Ça, cela ressemblait déjà plus à leur Leni.

.

**70\. Ce qui fait un génie.**

Le monde avait entendu parler de Lisa Loud, ce génie qui, avant même ses dix ans, avait obtenu de nombreux doctorats et créée des inventions phénoménales et d'une utilité certaine pour l'humanité.

Tous cherchaient à comprendre l'origine d'une intelligence pareille. Le Dr. Loud fit l'honneur de l'expliquer lors d'une conférence suivie avec attention :

— Il y a bien des êtres d'une intelligence supérieure mais à l'image de William James Sidis, cela n'assure pas un avenir prospère. Ce qui différencie vraiment un génie de quelqu'un aux facultés exceptionnelles gâchées réside dans une évidence qui, ironiquement, prend du temps à être comprise : nos relations sociales. C'est pour cela que je dois ma réussite à ma famille, qui a toujours insisté pour que mon intellect supérieur n'empiète pas sur mes interactions sociales.

Lorsque Lisa commença à mentionner comment vivre avec neuf unités sororales et une unité fraternelle l'empêcheraient toujours d'oublier l'importance de la famille, son père dans le public pleurait déjà d'émotion alors que sa mère n'allait pas tarder à céder elle aussi.

Qui aurait crû que quelqu'un d'apparence si apathique que Lisa Loud puisse tant aimer les siens ?

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'ai fini ces drabbles par le personnage de Lisa parce que… hé bien, déjà c'est un de mes personnages préférés (avec Leni et Luna) et ensuite parce je trouve une certaine ironie que l'enfant Loud qui, officiellement, est le plus « insensible » (même si nous savons que cela est faux), fasse une telle déclaration. **

**Bref ! J'espère que cette lecture ne fut pas trop fastidieuse et merci d'avoir lu ! C'est la première fois que j'étais sur ce dessin-animé mais je pense que je vais réitérer l'expérience par la suite. Il y a beaucoup de possibilités avec tant de personnages attachants.**


End file.
